homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
031216 - Renewed Connection
05:45 CAT RIGHT NOW opened memo on board LOQAQ. 05:47 CAT: Aaisha had left Lorrea behind, gently untangling herself and settling the jadeblood in the hidden corner before stepping out and walking a ways down the tunnel. "Serios?" 05:48 CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG RIGHT NOW responded to memo. 05:48 CGG: Serios looks up somewhat surprised... "Miss. Aaisha? I. Thought. You. Were. Still. Sleeping. Back. Closer. To. The. Elevator..." 05:50 CAT: "I-" the words seem to catch on her throat, her shoulders are hunched and her hands are fisted in her skirt. She bites her lip, tears glsitening in her eyes. Aaisha takes a deep breath. "I haven't been sleeping for a while." 05:52 CGG: "....I. See... You. Heard. The.... Conversation. Between. Miss. Fenrix. And. Mr. Aesona?" 05:57 CAT: She closes her eyes, a hand coming up and covering her face and another shaking breath is sucked in. "Yes." 06:00 CGG: "I. Am. Sorry. Miss. Aaisha... I. Should. Have. Tried. To. Handle. The. Situation. Better. To. Keep. Them. Cool. Headed...." 06:08 CAT: "It's okay, it's-" she closes her mouth, lips thinning, and drops her hand. She smiles, her slumped shoulders and fuchsia tears making her look very small. "It's okay, I. It's probably just... a quadrant problem. Not your fault." 06:09 CAT: "I shouldn't have pretended to be asleep, when Lorrea needed me," her voice cracks a little and the smile slips from her face. 06:18 CGG: "No. No... That. Would. Not. Have. Been. A. Good. Situation. For. You... To. Step. In. Between. Your. Moirail. And. Matespirt.... You. Should. Not. Blame. Yourself. For. Staying. Away. From. That. Argument. As. It. Happened...." 06:19 CGG: "Sometimes. The. Most. Good. A. Moirail. Can. Do. Is. After. The. Battle. Is. Fought... Lending. Aid. To. The. Wounded. Rather. Than. Going. To. The. Frontline...." 06:23 CGG: "And. While. No. Physical. Blows. Were. Struck. There. Is. Something. That. Ails. Both. Of. Them...." 06:25 CAT: Aaisha swallows, "I... I can't help Lorrea if all Nyarla's going to do is fight her." Her voice is a small, pained whisper. "She's hurting, he hurt her, and Nyarla doesn't trust her ohSerios there's too much. There's too many reasons w h y." 06:25 CAT: Aaisha's legs tremble and bend as she sinks down her face burying in her hands. 06:26 CAT: "I want to shake Nyarla, I want to slap him and I want to drag Lorrea out from wherever she's hiding but I can't." 06:26 CAT: "I'll only make it worse, I can't and I... Should I just leave?" 06:36 CGG: "Of. Course. Not. Aaisha... And. You. Still. Underestimate. What. You. Can. Do.... And. Underestimate. What. You. Do. For. Them. With. Your. Presense.... And. I. Am. Always. Willing. To. Give. My. Aid. If. You. Think. Something. Is. About. To. Overwhelm. You... If. It. Was. Not. Dishonorable. I. Would. Destroy. The. Enmity. Between. Them. As. The. Prince. Of. Rage. If. Only. To. Lift. The. Burden. You. Feel.... 06:56 CAT: She sucked in a breath, her shoulders shaking. "Serios I overestimate myself, I only make things worse I don't make them better." Her voice was tiny, sharp with pain. Falling to her knees, her hands came away from her face one straying to her chest and clenching the fabric there her face twisted with pain. 06:57 CAT: "What burden?" her voice was quiet, laced with bitterness and as she talked it gained strength. 06:58 CAT: "What is it that I'm carrying that makes me so important? Why am i rotected, lives risked for mine Eribus...!" Aaisha's voices cracks and she pauses, taking a breath before continuing,"Eribus almost died, you did die and so did Nyarla, Nyarla died and thought and still thinks he was useless, he..." 06:58 CAT: "He doesn't see his own worth, he suffers because of me and my choices, I don't want to let him go but... I'm afraid, I'm afraid Lorrea is going to kill him if something happens to me. 06:59 CAT: "Afraid that whatever she's feeling she'll take out on him. What good am I when I hurt my quadrants like this when I can't protect anyone and try and hide behind my title? When I'm always being protected what is so SPECIAL ABOUT ME??" 07:16 CGG: Serios was taken aback for a moment.... He steps foward and bends down to his knee to meet Aaisha face to face.... "It. Would. Not. Be. Just. For. You. That. Trolls. Like. Mr. Aesona. And. Mr. Moirai. Would. Risk. So. Much... It. Is. For. Their. Friends. And. Loved. Ones... You. Are. Special. To. Them. For. Being. That... And. You. Are. Exceptionally. Good. At. Becoming. Friends. With. Others. Due. To. 07:16 Your. Kindness... It. Is. Not. Your. Blood. Nor. Your. Status. That. Garners. The. Loyalty. Of. So. Many... It. Is. Merely. Who. You. Are. That. Does. So...." 07:22 CGG: "Others. Wish. To. Protect. You. Because. They. See. A. Light... A. Sense. Of. Hope...." 07:27 CGG: "It. Seems. Unfair. To. You.... And. Perhaps. Cruel.... But. It. Is. A. Choice. Made. Without. Regrets...." 07:31 CAT: She was trembling, but didn't speak the emotions whirling in her eyes conflicted. "I don't understand what I've done that makes them see hope whenever something happens I-I freeze. I can't, I have the power to switch fates but I /never/," She can't hold Serio's gaze and looks away. "I'm sccacred i'm so... i don't want to go back t o themm." 07:36 CGG: "Them?" 07:36 CGG: "The. Horror. Terrors?" 07:37 CAT: Aaisha nods. 07:39 CGG: "Except. For. Ari... They. Can. Not. Take. You. Again... And. If. Ari. Is. Indeed. Infatuated. With. Miss. Fenrix... They. Are. Not. Going. To. Harm. You. For. Her. Sake..." 07:42 CGG: "'They'. Will. Not. Come. For. You... You. Will. Not. Be. Forced. Into. That. Situation. Again..." 07:44 CGG: "And. Even. With. This. Knowledge... It. Is. Not. Shameful. To. Still. Feel. Fear. Of. Them... Hells. I. Have. Not. Fully. Dealt. With. One. Beyond. Being. In. Their. Presense. And. They. Scare. Me...." 07:48 CAT: Her arms move, wrapping around herself and clutching at her biceps. She's shaking harder than she has before. "If I die... I. I don't even know if I still have Ari's contract." Her eyes widen a bit. "The sweater..." 07:48 CAT: Swaying, a small whimper sounds, "I don't want... Archives..." 07:57 CGG: Serios starts to reach out a bit, but hesitates for a moment, pulling his arm back to himself... A moment passes, and he reaches out again, grasping Aaisha's shoulder... "You. Have. Not. Died. Yet... And. There. Is. No. Telling. If. You. Will. Or. Not... I. Will. Not. Say. That. Knowing. There. Is. Another. Chance. After. One. Death. Makes. Anything. Easier... But. You. Can. Not. Be. Preoccupied. With. 07:57 The. Thoughts. Of. What. Might. Be...." 08:00 CGG: "Infact. You. Are. In. The. Position. To. Make. Your. Fate. Whatever. You. Choose. If. One. Might. Interpret. Your. Powers. That. Way..." 08:07 CAT: "That's what Merrow implies..." she leans just slightly forward, "But I haven''t been making my choices for a long, long time."'' 08:13 CGG: "I. Am. Reluctant. To. Say. This. But. That. Is. Indeed. True... You. Have. Let. Fear. Make. You. Inactive.... Fear. Of. Others... Fear. Of. Consequences... Fear. Of. The. Future..." 08:15 CGG: "But. That. Only. Goes. To. Show. Why. Your. Earlier. Thought. Of. Leaving. Must. Be. Rejected... That. Is. Only. More. Avoidance. Of. Confronting. These. Fears..." 08:18 CAT: Her grip tightens on her arm, and she hunches away. 08:19 CAT: "It's- it's not I-" 08:31 CGG: "Take. A. Moment. Aaisha... Please. Be. Calm... Find. The. Words... I. Want. To. Know. What. You. Want. To. Say...." 08:36 CAT: She's trembling worse than before and a hand goes over her mouth. Her eyes are wide and in a moment she heaves. 08:42 CGG: He is startled by Aaisha's sudden fit and removes his hand for her shoulder quickly... "Of. Course. You. Do. Not. Have. To. If. You. Do. Not. Wish. It.... I... It. Is. Alright. Miss. Aaisha...." 08:55 CAT: Aaisha swallows hard, closing her eyes her breaths short and quick. She removes her hand, her lips thin and after a moment she tries to speak. "Itt's not." A shiver passes through her and she's closing her mouth again looking ashen. 08:56 CAT: "I. I was t o l d alwaays," her fingers rake down her face eyes still closed. 08:59 CGG: "...Told. Always....? What?" 09:01 CAT: Her sharp intake of breath is a hiss and then it's flowing out, her voice filled with confusion and fear, "Gliiissa." 09:43 CGG: There is a slight tinge when Serios hears that name... "That... That. One. Can. Not. Hurt. You. Right. Now... And. We. Will. Work. To. Make. Certain. That.... She.... Will. Never. Hurt. You. Again... Again. If. Ari's. Deal. Stands. As. It. Should... That. One. Horror. Terror. Can. Not. Do. Anything. To. You..." 09:53 CAT: Slowly Aaisha shakes her head. "Thaat can change... once the deal is done." 10:00 CGG: "There. Is. A. Lot. That. Can. Happen. Before. That. May. Happen... We. May. Be. Free. From. All. Of. This. Via. The. End. Of. The. Game. Before. That. Happens." 10:07 CAT: She shivers again, her voice squeaking a little when she speaks, "I might get stolen away I. Ohgosh," a heaving sob, "There were so many contracts." 07:48 CGG: "Noone. Here. Among. Your. Team. Will. Let. You. Get. Stolen. Away.... Certainly. Not. Miss. Fenrix. And. Mr. Aesona. And. Certainly. Not. Myself.... And. You. Are. Still. Safe. For. Now...." 08:26 CAT: Aaisha looks up gnawing at her lip. After a moment a strangled laugh leaves her throat, "I don't want to watch any of you die because of me." 08:31 CGG: "You. Are. Assuming. The. Only. Way. To. Keep. You. From. Being. Stolen. Away. Is. To. Fight. The. Horror. Terrors...." 08:33 CAT: She shrugs, "If they want me and you get in the way... at all. I neeed that caard." 08:41 CGG: "....Yes. That. Card. Would. Certainly. Make. Things. Easier. For. The. Immediate. Future...." 08:52 CAT: The gnawing continues and she looks away, taking a deep shuddering breath. "I wish we could just play the Game like... we were supposed to." 09:01 CGG: "....Everyone. Always. Wishes. Their. Circumstances. Were. Better.... There. Likely. Never. Existed. A. Single. Troll. Who. Had. A. Life. That. Where. They. Never. Faced. Circumstances. That. They. Deemed. Unfair. Or. How. Things. Were. Not. Suppose. To. Be.... But. The. Mark. Of. A. Troll. Who. Is. Later. Considered. Legendary. Or. Exceptional. Is. To. Be. Able. To. Continue. Standing. In. Opposition. To. 09:01 These. Circumstances.... To. Push. On. Ahead...." 09:04 CGG: "And. While. We. May. Find. Ourselves. Set. Against. Gods.... We. Ourselves. Are. Demigods. On. The. Path. To. Godhood.... And. Our. Goal. Is. Not. Even. Necessarily. To. Oppose. These. Gods. Any. More. Than. They. Try. To. Impede. Us...." 09:05 CGG: "But. To. Instead. Travel. Along. The. Path. Before. Us.... We. Are. Heroes. And. Legends. In. The. Making.... Things. Are. Dark. Now.... But. We. Can. Still. Grow.... We. Still. Live...." 09:16 CAT: Her head falls back now and she hides her face in her arms, sniffling. "What if I don't want to?" 09:27 CGG: For a moment Serios feels his throat dry up.... His face slightly pales. "A.... Aaisha.... P-Please. Do. Not. Say.... I. Mean.... Why...? That. Is. To.... Things. Can. Still. Get. Better.... P-please. Do. Not. Be. Without. Hope. That. They. Can. Not. Become. Better.... What. Good. Would. Dying. Bring?" 09:28 CGG: "If. You. Do. Not. Have. A. Will. To. Live.... Nothing. Will. Change...." 09:35 CAT: She shakes her head just slightly. "Dying would make it worse. I just. I want to be able to sleep, like we did on Alternia. Without waking up in a seperate body..." 09:37 CGG: "I. Do. Not. Think. I. Can. Fully. Relate... Even. On. Alternia. I. Was. Waking. Up. On. Derse. For. Quite. Some. Time...." 09:44 CAT: Aaisha's hands come up to pull at her hair. "That didn't bother you? At all?" 09:49 CGG: "I. Thought. It. Was. Perf... Completely. Natural.... That. I. Was. Merely. That. Efficient.... I. Never. Had. Much. Use. For. Mere. Dreams. And. I. Felt. It. Could. Only. Be. Helpful. In. Spending. My. Time. To. Train. In. What. Ways. I. Could. Within. The. Violet. Tower...." 09:55 CAT: "Of course," Aaisha laughs, "You're the troll who did a hundred patrols... You never wanted a break?" 10:00 CGG: "No. Actually.... My. Life. Is. My. Duty. And. My. Duty. Is. My. Live.... In. A. Fashion. That. Idea. Is. Where. I. Take. My. Refuge.... That. I. May. Serve. A. Purpose. Of. Some. Form. Beyond. Existing. For. Petty. Things. Like. Many. Other. Violet. Bloods...." 10:03 CGG: "As. Long. As. I. Found. My. Hopes. Realized. And. My. Fears. Disappated. I. Did. Not. Care. About. Anything. Else...." 10:06 CAT: "You're a lot better than I am Serios..." She rubs at her face, "I just want a break.." 10:11 CGG: "But. That. Is. Only. Natural. In. A. Way... Yours. Was. Always. A. Life. That. Demanded. More. Mentally. Than. Others'... I. Am. Not. Better. Than. You.... You. Had. Far. Worse. Prospects. To. Face. In. Your. Future.... And. Even. Now. Have. More. Burdens. Placed. Upon. You. Than. I...." 10:20 CAT: After a moment of silence Aaisha looks up, eyes fuschia rimmed. "...Sit with me for a bit?" 10:27 CGG: Serios takes a moment to scoot towards Aaisha's side... "Of. Course.... I. Would. Never. Refuse. Such. From. My. Friend...." 10:47 CAT: A small smile tugs at her lips and she leans lightly against him. "Thank you.." Category:Aaisha Category:Serios